ReBoot: Guardian of Shadows
by Flameheart
Summary: Within the Guardian Academy, a young sprite is training to become a Guardian...but is chosen by destiny to join with her friends, family and unexpected allies to fight a Net Wide threat . . . but its not Daemon! Please R and R!
1. Default Chapter

**REBOOT**

**                                                GUARDIAN OF SHADOWS******

**ReBoot Time        User Time**

**1 Nanosecond       1 Second**

**1 Microsecond    1 Minute**

**1 Second              1 Hour**

**1 Cycle                  1 Day**

**1 Macrosecond     1 Week**

1 Minute                1 Month

1 Hour                   1 Year

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REBOOT: NOR DO I OWN SONIC ADVENTURE 2 OR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. Just for those who've played SA2, I've done a kind of crossover thing here: what if a sprite was born with Shadow's abilities? I know the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are a lot larger: but you'll see why they're in some kind of compact form: easier to carry and hide.

** TIME LINE: Before Season One of ReBoot**

**PROLOGUE: **

**The Supercomputer. Typically to any sprite or binome written and compiled there, all the bustle and activity in that place was normal. But to any other from a backwater system- it was pure culture shock. It was also the place where the Guardian Academy was located. **

**If you looked at it, you'd see a bunch of gold colored buildings-the center being the main offices and domiciles of the resident Guardians who also served as teaching staff as well as the Guardian Council from Prime Guardian on down. The building in the upper left hand side was the boys' dorm; the right was the girls' dorm. In the upper middle was the gym, the indoor running track on the first floor, second floor was the swimming pool, and third floor was the weight and exercise room. The building close to the center was the mess hall for teachers and students alike. The buildings on the foremost right and left sides were the security towers and also served as hangar bays for CPU's and armored flying transports (AFT's) as well as a few high-speed skimmers.  Within the Academy, classes had already begun, and inside the vast training gym, the sounds of pounding feet, laughter and teenage conversations could be heard . . . **

**With a loud laugh, 17-hour-old Janelle Shiftlock, called Shadowblade by her friends- finished her eighth lap and grinned in triumph. For a third hour Guardian cadet data sprite, Janelle was rather unusual. She had pale rosy golden skin; long sleek dark bronze hair with red and gold highlights, but the main thing was her eyes. They were mahogany with a trace of gold-or were they crimson? Tossing her mane of long hair, stretching out her legs, Janelle grinned. At a height of 5 feet, 7 inches, she was rather impressive, smart and very beautiful: but definitely not someone you'd want enraged at you.**

**She loved to run. Just able to feel the wind in her hair was more than enough. She fingered her slim choker hidden just underneath the collar of her black and red shirt. Underneath, set in a blossom pattern, were eight small jewels. Seven of them were the legendary Chaos Emeralds. The eighth was the renowned Master Emerald. These gems were only found in a game called Sonic Adventure 2, and in the world of the Net, they were legendary items: jewels of unlimited power. But ever since she had come to the Academy, Janelle knew she was different from the other Guardian cadets and from other sprites. Like when she found out the first of her special abilities last minute when classes had started again . . .**

****

**"Shadowblade! Spammit, c'mon we're going to be late!"**

****

 Iona Delta, her roommate, hollered from outside the door. 

****

**"All right, all right! Crash it, where the ****hell are my boots!" **

****

Finally finding them under her bed, Janelle pulled them on, and ran to the mirror to fix her hair into something suitable. Deciding on a braid, she turned around . . . 

****

**(And I see someone else looking back at me . . .)**** she thought sourly as she showered off and dressed in her blue Guardian cadet uniform. **

****

** (Blue- hmph. I really prefer black or red . . .or both,)**** Janelle thought with a snort of derision as she headed off to the girls' showers with the other female members of her class.   
  
**

That 'someone in the mirror' was herself. Her hair had curved up and out, creating sharp thick quills and a fierce appearance. Not only that, it had changed color, it was jet black, with red streaks. Her eyes had also changed- to a bright, blood red crimson-just like Prime Guardian Turbo's uniform. Ever since she had left for the Academy two and a half hours ago, she had never considered herself as different from the rest. Her mother, Del Shiftlock, had been vague about her father when ever Janelle had asked about him. He too had been a Guardian like she was now in training to be: but a Web creature had killed him when he had been trying to close an oversized tear caused by a chain explosion on the system of Apollo.

 The Guardians had to delete the system- after getting the residents out first. She resembled her father in many ways- his melancholy, dark demeanor, his wry sense of humor . . .and his way about being very serious about things at times and disliking unwanted attention. Sighing, she had resolved to hide her abilities as best she could- and only work on them when she was alone . . . and she turned up the shower to as hot as she could stand…trying to wash away her fears, doubts and half answered questions . . .

****

Within the mess hall---

**"Hey, Shadowblade!" **

**Recently bathed and dressed in a fresh uniform, Janelle smiled as she walked into the busy mess hall and grabbed a tray full of angel hair pasta with meat sauce, a salad with bleu cheese dressing, a small milk carton and for dessert, some black licorice twists with a strand of red licorice surrounded by them. Janelle didn't even notice until she settled next to Iona and then her mouth went tight with exasperation. **

**"Hey, what kept you? You okay? You don't stay in the shower for that long . . ." Azure haired, silver skinned, 5 foot 5 inches Iona Delta looked concernedly at her friend. **

**"I'm fine, Ion. I just felt extra stinky after today's run." **

**"Eight laps . . . two miles—wow. You love to run, don't cha?" Iona asked with a chuckle. **

**"Guardian Levan was pretty surprised when you ran eight instead of four." **

**"Yup, I love to run."**

** Janelle laughed out loud, but not too loud. "Ya know, Alt and Caps were watching you again today," Iona said with a smirk. **

**Janelle rolled her eyes in disgust. "Those two viral nulls? Hmph. I'd sooner kiss one." Iona chuckled; she knew how her friend felt. **

**"Look, Shadowblade, we've got to finish that report on Artificial Intelligence, right?" **

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . .I know . . ." **

**The two girls finished their meals and dropped the trays and utensils off to the dish room and walked off. Suddenly Janelle groaned, realizing she had forgotten her organizer.  "I'll meet you there: I got to get my organizer from the dorm." Janelle said, shaking her head in disgust at forgetting it. "Okay. See ya!"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Walking the four blocks to the File Archival was a breeze and Janelle was enjoying herself. The sun was out, the sky clear as a bell, and everything was peaceful: well, as peaceful as it gets in the Supercomputer . . . until: **

**"Hey, pretty girl!" **

**Janelle groaned. Of all the basic. . .  No doubt Iona was at the library archive already. Now if only she could ditch this basic son of a virus . . . **

**"Hey, sweet thing, where do you think you're going?" **

**A red hand laid itself on her arm and she slapped it away. "I'm going to the File Archival-now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my assignment!" she said in a cold, icy tone and spun away. **

**"C'mon, surely you'd like me to escort you there . . ." **

**Janelle had just about enough of this hazing nonsense and spun around, her eyes burning with anger. **

**Alt Resonance, a red skinned, gold haired 18-hour-old sprite, took a step backwards. Janelle's eyes weren't mahogany gold anymore. They were now a bright, blood red crimson: with fury blazing in their depths. **

**"How many times must I say this, you arrogant son of a horse's ASCII? Stay. Away. From. Me." She snapped. **

**"Your . . . your eyes . . . oh I get it, you must be wearing colored lenses. Nice touch . . . " Janelle snarled. **

**Now her hair began to darken, to change shape and color--and when she realized what the worthless son of a null was saying—she hissed and did an abrupt about face. She began to move away and heard his footsteps behind her. She broke into a trot, then a flat out run. She didn't seem to notice the coughing sprite she left in her wake as she sped away unknowingly at super sonic speed.**

**Iona was waiting for her when she arrived. **

**"Shadow, where have you been? How did you get here so fast? You were literally a blur when you came up to the door . . ." **

**Janelle, realizing what had happened, paled in fright, realizing another of her abilities had manifested itself. Super sonic speed…able to run faster than the speed of sound. **

**"Shadowblade? Shadow? Janelle, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet!" Janelle swallowed hard. **

**"This can't be . . . " "What?"**

** Janelle quickly put a hand over her friend's mouth. "Listen. Let's finish the assignment, then I'll tell you back at the dorm. I haven't told you this-because I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend . . ."**

**In the dorm the two sprites shared, Iona was stunned. Janelle had special abilities? Able to run at super sonic speed and change her hair and eye color at will? **

**"There's more. I feel power surging within me—not just Guardian abilities . . .but something different. I don't know what it is yet." **

**Iona put her chin in her hands. Janelle definitely needed help, but going to the infirmary or Prime Guardian Turbo was something she would not do. **

**"Okay, lessee. First off, let's see what triggers this reaction with your hair and eyes. Let me see it. Go stand in front of my mini vanity mirror."**

** "I don't know, Iona; it only comes out when I have an adrenaline rush or if I'm pissed off or something. Plus, I don't know what will happen if I . . ." **

**"Do it . . .we can solve this together." **

**"Kay." **

**She thought about Alt and Caps—the insignificant bastards. Anger grew within her when she thought of how Alt had hit on her that afternoon . . . **

**"Oh my User . . .Shadowblade, open your eyes!" Iona squealed. **

**Janelle did open her eyes . . .and gasped. Crimson red eyes stared back at her: her long hair was jet black with red streaks and was curving out and up from behind her. **

**"Alphanumeric! You look great!"**

** "Prime Guardian isn't gonna like this . . ." Janelle warned, relaxing back into herself. **

**"Iona, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. No one, and I mean absolutely no one: can know about my abilities." **

**"Sure, Shadow.  You know me: we've been friends ever since you first came here." Iona smiled reassuringly, and the two girls laughed. Janelle shot over to her bed, from the small closet and upon seeing that feat, Iona's eyes widened. **

**"Iona? What's up?" **

**"Wait a nano . . .didn't you tell me you bolted from Alt this afternoon . . ." **

**The two girls looked at one another in apprehension. "Oh, FAQ . . ."**

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the boys' dorm-

**"She was running from me at normal speed, then . . . BAM! I suddenly find myself flat on my ASCII and eating dust!" **

**Alt told his roommate and his friend. **

**"You're sure?" Caps Circuit, his roommate asked skeptically. **

**"I'm serious! It was high res, double-sided!"**

** "You think she could be on something?" This was from Felix Titling, a third hour like the other two.**

**"Nah. But maybe we should report this to the Prime Guardian just in case later on . . ."**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Janelle looked around worriedly as she walked down the corridor to her self-defense class. Lately, things had been quiet. Too quiet. It wasn't like this all the time. Then a hand fell on her shoulder and she spun around with a hiss, fluidly ducking into a fighting stance. **

**"Take it easy there, Cadet! Ah'm not going to hurt you." **

Janelle felt her face turn bright red and saluted. "My apologies, sir." 

**Prime Guardian Turbo chuckled, his normally piercing dark eyes softening. Cadet Janelle Shiftlock was well known to everyone via her nickname, Shadowblade. **

**"At ease, Cadet. So you're Shadowblade. Ah've been wondering who y' are." **

**"Sir?" **

Turbo chuckled. "Ah heard things from the teachers ever since last hour: ' Cadet Shadowblade is an excellent fighter . . .Cadet Shadowblade: User, she resembles her father . . . It wasn't that hard to figure out who they were talkin' about once I checked your files last hour. Ah've been watchin' ya from a distance ever since, but never got to see ya in person."

**Janelle bit her lip in embarrassment. "Is there something you wanted, Prime Guardian?" she asked, raising her eyes to his. Unsuspectingly, Janelle's eyes had changed from mahogany-gold to crimson again. The change only came when she was pissed off or showing any emotions that had to do with battle or other strong emotion.**

**"Ah've been wondering if you can do a small favor for me . . .Cadet, is something the matter with your eyes?" **

With a flash of realization, Janelle knew what had happened. 

****

**(Oh no, not now!)**** Janelle thought frantically. "Nothing, sir. Just colored lenses I wanted to try. Guess I forgot to take them out." **

Turbo raised a blond eyebrow. Something wasn't right. Janelle was displaying signs of nervousness. This meant she was lying- but he had heard that Shadowblade didn't lie—unless she had good reason. 

**"Are you sure, Cadet?" **

**Janelle winced. (Damn, he knows I'm lying! How the hell am I gonna get out of this one…) **

**Turbo saw the wince. "Cadet, perhaps you should come with me . . ." **

**"Prime Guardian, sir!" Janelle turned… and went sheet white with fear. It was Alt and Caps. **

**(Aw, spammit: of all the FAQing times for those basic nulls to show up . . .) ****she thought, fear blossoming in her eyes. **

**"Sir, we have something to tell you," Alt said: evil glee dancing in his sleazy gaze. **

**"Well, what is it, Cadet?" Turbo asked, looking quizzical. **

**"Cadet Shiftlock—has special abilities other than normal Guardian skills." **

**Immediately Janelle began to think fast. There were only a handful of options. **

(One, run away. Two, laugh at them and say 'I knew nulls were stupid, but this is one of the most basic things I've ever heard,' or three . . .tell the truth.) 

****

**Turbo looked skeptically at the boys.**

**"Now, are you sure about all this?" **

**"Yes, sir!" Caps said. **

**"Her eyes change color. So does her hair. That and she can run at super sonic speeds!" Alt yapped. **

**Janelle gritted her teeth . . . and Turbo looked amused. "You honestly think that Cadet Shiftlock has special talents?" **

**Janelle knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. **

**"Its true, sir! Her eyes . . . look at her eyes: they're still crimson!" Caps exclaimed. **

**Paralyzed with fear, Janelle could do nothing to stop the inevitable. Sure enough, Turbo looked into a pair of terror filled crimson eyes. Turbo now began to look intrigued and worried. **

**"Copeland, data file on Cadet Shiftlock: subject: eye color." He asked of his keytool. **

**When the data file came up—sure enough . . .the girl's eyes were supposed to be mahogany-gold, not bright crimson. **

**"Or it could be colored lenses . . ." Turbo said thoughtfully. Janelle sighed in resignation. It was either now or never—time to drop the deleted façade . . .**

**"No, sir. I can change the color of my eyes. I don't know why I have these abilities: I've had them ever since the beginning of my third hour at the Academy." **

**Turbo looked sternly at the young woman. "Then why lie about it?" **

**"Sir, if people knew . . . if _you_ knew . . .what would you do? What would your programming tell you? Would you suspect me of being a Codemaster, Web creature or a virus? Admit it, you would!" **

**Nearly in tears of anger and despair, Janelle turned away to hide her sorrow. Turbo sighed. The girl was right: he would have: but now he understood why she had hid her abilities for so long. **

**"I was born with them. This necklace . . . I've had it since birth-but it's not the source of my power." **

**Janelle bared the choker and Turbo's eyes widened. "The legendary Emeralds . . ." **

**"Yes. I don't know why I have them—my father gave them to me when I was very young—but I know that they are important for something . . . I just don't know what yet . . . even though it keeps nagging at me." **

**Turbo felt pity flower within him. The poor girl had hid her abilities from the moment they had appeared, and that only made it all the more harder for the young woman to conceal them from the outside world. **

**"I guess you'll expel me from the Academy now, huh?" she said with a resigned tone. **

**Turbo stared at her in bewilderment, and then realization dawned and he started to chuckle. Janelle looked up in surprise. **

**"No, girl, no. You'll not be expelled. But Ah will have to discipline you for lyin' to a senior officer: but under the circumstances—Ah do understand." **

**"I will accept what ever you set for me." Janelle said stubbornly. **

**Turbo stifled a laugh. This girl had guts. She'd make a damn fine Guardian one day. **

**"But Ah do need to talk to you about your abilities—maybe we can set up something to teach you control:  and Ah think that these boys gave me this information . . . " **

**It suddenly became crystal clear to Janelle why these boys had used this information against her. Turbo didn't have to wait long for a demonstration. Fury blazing in her crimson eyes, her hair snapped into what Iona called 'battle mode' and she advanced on them, eyes burning with hate and rage. **

**"You . . .you . . ." She was so angry she was at a loss for words. A blast of power, released by her fury, blazed through her. **

**"Chaos--Control!"**** she roared. **

**A blast of light erupted from her body: blinding the two male cadets and one Prime Guardian. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**When the light cleared . . . Janelle was gone. Turbo cursed and strode off to a console. **

**"Spammit . . . now Ah've got to locate a missing cadet . . . and as for you two boys . . . you get yourselves down to mah office and stay there until Ah come back." **

Gasping, Janelle appeared right in the middle of her self-defense class in a flash of golden light. 

The students' gaped- Iona's eyes widened. 

"Cadet Shiftlock—what is the meaning of this . . ."

Guardian Riva asked, looking uncertain. Janelle cursed. "Spammit: this just cannot be happening to me . . . " 

Then Turbo's unmistakable voice flooded through the intercom systems.

"This is Prime Guardian Turbo. All Academy facility, locate Cadet Janelle Shiftlock. Reason for absence: Accidental teleportation. If found, report to me immediately." 

Riva immediately opened a vidwindow. "Sir, Cadet Shiftlock is here in my classroom. 

"Oh, thank the User—is she all right? She teleported somewhere . . . " 

"She's here . . .Cadet Shadowblade you stay where you are!" Janelle, who had just walked around for a bit, looked right at her . . .and Riva flinched. The fiery crimson and black haired young woman looked serenely back at her. 

"And why did you think I was going anywhere?" she asked nonchalantly, jerking her head towards the door. 

"Cadet . . ." The vidwindow containing Turbo's image swung towards her. "Are you all right?" 

"Fine—just a little surprised. I guess I "Chaos Controlled' myself to where I was supposed to be." 

Turbo nodded, but I saw a hint of a smile playing around his mouth. 

"All right, then. Ah want you to come down to mah office now. Just don't assault Cadets Resonance and Circuit, all right?" 

"Sir, if I may be blunt?" Janelle queried. "Go ahead, Cadet." 

"I will not provoke them, nor attack them. But be warned: if they attack me: I will backslash, sir. I will not just stand there while they beat me up: their little blackmail plot failed: I think it's quite obvious to what they wanted to do . . ." 

Turbo's mouth twitched slightly in amusement. "Yes, Ah reckon I know why, Cadet. See you at mah office." 

The vidwindow closed.  Riva looked at me worriedly. "I'll be fine, Riva." 

Janelle calmed down and went back to her normal self. 

"Undoubtedly Prime Turbo will explain matters to the Academy. But just so you all know: I'm not a Codemaster, and I'm not a virus, and not a Web creature. I guess I've had these abilities ever since I was written up. If I was a virus: don't you think I would have taken over by now?" and with that, she spun on one heel and was gone.

**"So, Ah reckon an apology to Cadet Shadowblade is in order, boys," Turbo said in a stern tone. **

**The female cadet was standing next to him like he'd asked her to. Turbo smiled inwardly as he covertly looked over at the young Guardian cadet. When he heard of 'Shadowblade' an hour ago he had no idea it was this pretty young spitfire of a sprite. She faced the two cadets, her eyes assessing while they stammered out an apology. She remained silent, letting them sweat for a while. Turbo had told them earlier if they didn't leave her be, he'd suspend them from the Academy for trying to blackmail a fellow cadet, female or not. Their punishment for blackmail was confinement to the campus grounds for an entire macrosecond.**

**"I forgive you . . . but you should open your eyes. There are other girls besides me here at the Academy. And if you try anything--" **

**I changed—I always knew when: because I felt different when I did: **

**"You won't like what I'll do to you, I'll tell you that much." **

**Turbo chuckled. "All right now, drop the tough-girl act, Cadet Shiftlock." Janelle grinned. **

**"What do you mean, act?" she asked, before she started snickering at the frightened looks on the two male cadets' faces. **

**Turbo forced back his laughter: but he knew he couldn't keep it in forever. **

**"All right you two. You're dismissed." **

**Relief evident on their faces, both male cadets couldn't seem to get their bitmaps out the door fast enough. The nano the door slid closed behind them: Turbo suddenly broke out laughing. Janelle looked startled and backed up a little. Turbo grinned at her. **

**"You sure know how to crack jokes, Cadet." He said, chuckling. **

**"Well, you have to 'stay frosty' somehow," she quipped. **

Turbo nearly choked on his laughter. "That's a good one!" He laughed for about five micros, and then he collected himself, wiped the tears from his eyes, and then cleared his throat. 

**"Well, then. Cadet, I am proud of you for not using your newfound powers against your antagonists. For your disciplinary action…you will be confined to the Academy grounds for five cycles." **

**I nodded in agreement and Turbo continued. **

"As for your new powers: Ah want you to notify me or any of the other teachers immediately when they show up. We'll try to configure your classes for you so you can learn how to use your abilities in a game or against a virus or—User forbid—Web creature. Understood?" 

**"Understood, sir."**

**"Good. Oh, and one more thing, Cadet, before you go."**

**Janelle turned, looking quizzically at the Prime Guardian standing behind his desk, her hair still in its new form. **

**"Ah just want you to know that we're here for you. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me or one of the other teachers. Remember: we care about every last cadet on campus: including you, Cadet Shiftlock. Your father was the same way, reclusive and always trying to figure things out on his own: and being quite stubborn about it. But let me tell you, Cadet. Your father was one of the best Guardians Ah knew." **

**Janelle smiled. For some reason, Prime Guardian Turbo's heart skipped several beats at the young cadet's dazzling grin, his breath suddenly seemed short in his lungs, and his legs threatening to collapse underneath him. "Thank you, sir."**

**"You're welcome. Dismissed." **

After she had left, Turbo sighed, gratefully sat down at his desk and put his face in his hands, leaning forward in his chair. Copeland chirped and twittered, making soothing noises to his friend, but even that failed to comfort the Prime Guardian. He had always admired young Shadowblade for her sheer loyalty, valor and pure heart ever since he'd been watching her from a distance last hour. But he was much older than she was . . . how could this happen? 

**Why was he falling unavoidably in love . . .with a 17-hour-old cadet? **


	2. Destiny Awakens

**ReBoot Time         User Time**

**1 Nanosecond        1 Second**

**1 Microsecond    1 Minute**

**1 Second              1 Hour**

**1 Cycle                   1 Day**

**1 Macrosecond      1 Week**

1 Minute                1 Month

1 Hour                    1 Year

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REBOOT: NOR DO I OWN SONIC ADVENTURE 2 OR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. Just for those who've played SA2, I've done a kind of crossover thing here: what if a sprite was born with Shadow's abilities? I know the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are a lot larger: but you'll see why they're in some kind of compact form: easier to carry and hide.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did watch the episodes, but I'm just assuming that each season is at least a year. Remember, this is a fan-fic, so it ain't fixed.

TIMELINE: Just After Season 2 Episode: AndrAIa

 FOUR HOURS LATER…

PROLOGUE

With a muffled curse, a black and red haired figure streaked from shadow to shadow. Dressed in the blue uniform of a full-fledged Guardian, the outline of a young female sprite darted from corner to corner.

(I hate to copy Bob, but . . . this is bad. Very bad.) 

Janelle Shiftlock, now 21 hours old and an honor graduate from the Academy, raced towards a primitive seaside town in the system of Atavla. Ducking into the shadows again, she hid, easily melting into the darkness. Her long hair even in battle mode easily hid her blue and gold uniform.  

(Spammit: why the hell can't the Academy issue uniforms in black?)She thought angrily as the sound of pounding feet slowly made itself known. Her keytool, Covela, chirped softly in concern.

"Hush, Covela, they'll hear you," she hissed. "Don't worry: we have the viral ASCII-kissers right where we want them . . ."

She had been hunting these hackers for at least three minutes now. Ever since that failed hack into the Supercomputer for the portal generation codes, Turbo knew that they had been dealing with professional hackers that were working for a unknown Virus somewhere on a small system: and he had sent four other Guardians after them. A couple of veterans had almost captured them, but all six Guardians were forced to retreat and then call for help after being seriously injured. Turbo then realized he had no choice but to send Cadet . . . no, Guardian 751- known as Janelle Shiftlock, nicknamed Shadowblade. Janelle smiled with yearning when she thought of the handsome, charismatic Prime Guardian. He may have been ten hours older than she was . . . but she knew she loved him anyway. She remembered when he had shown up in the infirmary five hours ago when she had busted her arm in a stupid game—and asked her if she was all right, telling her how she had upheld the motto of the Guardian Academy and that she was a credit to the Collective.  Then in an under tone, he had told her in private that he was intensely proud of her. And he had said before he left: 

(Flashback)

"Ah wish Ah had been with you in that game, Shadowblade."

"Why is that, sir?" He sighed and looked back at the confused cadet. The lack of understanding she knew was on her face was replaced with astonishment when the Prime Guardian actually turned around, came back towards her and cradled her closely in his strong arms.

"Because—and this is just between you and Ah, Shadowblade . . . Ah care for you very much . . .and Ah wanted to rip that User to shreds with mah bare hands when Ah heard what he did to you!"

Amazed, she tentatively put her good arm around his neck—and he tenderly stroked her back, nuzzling her soft hair. Then he disengaged himself from her and left, giving her a gentle smile before he left. It was then she knew she loved him . . .

(End Flashback)

(Prime Guardian Turbo—worrying over me?) She thought with a smile. He not only went out of his way to actually listen to her but he always had managed to coax a smile or a laugh out of her: that was one of the reasons why she cared about him—he made her laugh and he appreciated her for who she was. Furthermore, he was gentle as a dove with her and understanding and that had made her think if he too shared the same feelings that she had for him. She sighed. It was impossible, however. He was Prime and outranked her: and he was much older than she was. Shaking her head and brushing the tears from her eyes, she waited, hiding deep within a shadowy side alley, waiting and watching. A macrosecond later, she smirked in triumphant amusement when the last three ran past her, their conversation audible when they stopped a mere seven feet from her hiding place. She didn't have perceptive hearing for nothing . . . 

"Crash it! That damned Guardian: I've never seen one move so fast before!" one of the remaining hackers, a pink skinned female with silvery hair and blue eyes commented.

Another, a male sprite with metallic teal skin, dark gold hair and green eyes snapped in frustration and pent up anger. "What was that lightning attack? She took the other five of our group…and she didn't even break a sweat! All of the others, gone: and to the Guardian Justice Council in containment fields I'm sure! Your Lord Virago will not like this…we must contact him at once! Besides, I've heard of that particular Guardian—she may be fresh out of the Academy but a definite force to be reckoned with! Besides, they don't call her the 'Guardian of Shadows' for nothing!" the sprite brayed in panic and in rage.

The third, a silver, gold and green male viral One binome who was in charge, growled at his underling.

"You basic fool, you know we can't contact our Lord face to face: too much risk involved! And he wants the Guardian Collective dead, not infected! That was how Daemon fell! I'll give you the comm. connection code on Mainframe and we'll tell his go-between we got problems. We didn't even get the master portal codes either: Damn that Shadow Guardian, damn all the Guardians!" 

Janelle narrowed her crimson eyes more out of thought than annoyance. Mainframe . . . There was something fishy about that name. Then she remembered a conversation she had with Bob, a Guardian stationed on a system called Mainframe!

(Flashback)

Bob, Dot, Enzo and AndrAIa, all relaxing in Floating Point Park in the afternoon, were quite surprised to see a Vidwindow with Phong on the other end pop up. "Greetings, my children. I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"Not at all, Phong! What's processing?"

"I have an incoming call from the Supercomputer. Some one who calls herself 'Shadowblade' wishes to talk to you, Guardian."

Bob grinned. "Go right ahead and send it here, Phong. It's been hours since I've seen her."

The vidwindow switched from Phong to a young woman wearing full Guardian blues.

Janelle smiled. "Hey, Bob! So this is where you ended up, huh? Nice system." 

"Shadowblade! Long time no see! What's processing, buddy?" 

The young Guardian, despite her cheery greeting, looked serious . . . and pissed off. Bob then noticed his friend's black and red hair and fierce crimson eyes and knew something was wrong. Her long, bronze hair was in 'battle mode' and that meant trouble. 

"All right, spill the java beans, Shadowblade, I know you well enough to know something's got your hackles up."

Janelle chortled at the pun, but then she sobered up again. "Turbo just informed me that a group of hackers led by a binome with viral codes in his energy data just tried to hack into the Supercomputer for the master portal generating codes. What's more…the hackers are working for a unknown class virus."

 At this piece of news, Bob looked grim. "There are two viruses here, but Hexadecimal is a Class 6 Chaos Virus. Megabyte is also Class 6: but I don't think he'd be desperate enough to pull it off, cause he wants to take over Mainframe . . .but my friends and I constantly keep tabs on them both."

"And knowing you, you won't let them, not with your basic 'live on the edge' philosophy that got you into a lot of scrapes in games and at the Academy . . . " Janelle smirked. That made his friends start laughing. 

Bob snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement and embarrassment. "Funny, Shadow, real funny. It was my so called' basic philosophy' that got me out, too."

Janelle chuckled. "Well, I better inform Turbo. But keep an eye out: the one who wants these codes is downright dangerous enough to seriously injure veteran Guardians, and I know it isn't Mouse who attacked them, the wounds are not viral claw gashes, but look like serrated blade slashes on the Guardians who were sent to apprehend these low-density, single sided, preprogrammed jerks."

"Duh, Shadowblade. Even Mouse wouldn't be that basic, even though she did do that for an entirely different reason. Who were the veterans?"

"Guardians Feng and Drake. They were both torn up real bad. Almost like a huge jagged piece of scrap metal had attacked them of its own free will—if it had any."  

"Crash. This is bad: very bad. We'll keep an eye on the virus activity here on Mainframe."

"I won't be reachable, so contact Turbo if you spot anything strange going on. Stay frosty, buddy, and say hi to your newfound friends for me."

"Stay frosty, Shadowblade."

(End Flashback)

(That's it! So, we know who's responsible and even more importantly, where his go-between is located. But it's not that I don't enjoy busting hackers like these viral scum…)

With a fierce grin Janelle prepared to make her move, and crouched preparing to spring. The three were just about to leave when . . .

"Hey, who's that over there . . . " 

Janelle cursed. (User damned uniforms!) 

"FAQ! Covela! Viral containment fields, at once!"

"NO!" 

The viral binome turned to flee, but Janelle was on him fast, lashing out with her devastating Ancient Light. The other sprites attempted to escape, but since Ancient Light was a homing attack for multiple targets, she had them subdued within a matter of micros, all locked in gleaming crystal red capsules and unconscious for good measure.  A sudden whistling noise from the viral binome's direction alerted her and with a snarl, she spun and Chaos Speared a bizarre and deadly looking knife out of the air. It shattered and fell to the ground in unusable fragments of sharp green crystal with a silver and gold hilt and fastenings. Knowing her prey wouldn't break out, she looked carefully at the once single, now multiple blades of the outlandish weapon, now harmless. A sharp stinging sensation on her left arm told her that she had been hit by a shard of the crystal. She looked over and pulled it out, grimacing in pain. It was a long, clean cut, blood not yet congealed, but she couldn't worry about that now: what she had to worry about was the viral infection she felt seeping into her. "Covela, viral med-gun," she called. She used it on herself and felt the effects from the viral blade die away, but she had forgotten about the cut. It still stung, but she could get it treated later.  "Thanks, now Covela, carrier containment field." She said, shaking her head in disgust as she Chaos Controlled herself, her prisoners and the strange fragmented blade that had tried to strike her to the Guardian Academy.


	3. Suspicions and Realizations

CHAPTER ONE 

Location: Guardian Academy 

Recent Time: a minute before Shadowblade was dispatched

Prime Guardian Turbo's jaw muscles went tight with wrath and annoyance. Two veteran Guardians, along with the four other casualties, were seriously wounded from a group of eight hackers-all sprites, and one viral binome. The difference was that the hackers had designed a blade like weapon that, when released, would take to the air straight at said Guardian or Guardians and suddenly sprout other blades with different edges, start spinning like a mini-cutter and viciously tear up its victims until they were deleted. Or in this case, feigned deletion.

Six Guardians: four experienced, two veterans, all taken down by some weird type of viral technology! Turbo paced his office, his dark eyes hard, blond brow furrowed. It seemed like no Guardian but him could capture these viral fiends…No. There was only one other Guardian who could pursue and arrest… No. He would not put her in that type of danger.  

He heaved a troubled sigh. Over the last five hours ever since he'd heard of Janelle Shiftlock: her last hour at the Academy and the four current: also known as Shadowblade and now the 'Guardian of Shadows', he'd somehow fallen entirely in love with the young cadet. Now that she was a Guardian, he could download his feelings to her. But the predicament was that he was Prime Guardian: her superior; and besides: she was ten hours younger than he was. She deserved a younger sprite—not some old fool that happened to be the Prime Guardian. He shook his head, not knowing what to do. When she had graduated with honors and had become a full-fledged Guardian, he had felt like his core.com was going to burst with pride and admiration for the youthful one time cadet. User, he loved her so much. He remembered when she was in the final minute of her cadet training and had broken her arm saving her friend Guardian Delta in a real game: not some simulation—called Rocky the Rabid Raccoon. Using her super sonic speed, she'd rammed Rocky into a dumpster and attempted to toss a gas grenade in there—but Rocky had somehow gotten free and had found an oversized wooden mallet in there before the timer had gone off. He had aimed at Iona, Guardian Vertica who was with them too far away to help the cadet Guardians . . . but Janelle had taken the blow, the force of the impact breaking her arm. Fury and agony overloading her senses, Janelle had used her Chaos Spear-in a game, it could only be used as a last resort as he himself had told her: and had sent Rocky on a one-way trip straight to hell. But when Turbo heard later she'd been wounded—it ripped his soul open. The fact that she had gotten injured broke his core.com, and he wished that he could have been there to protect her himself. But she had come through. She had upheld the motto of the Collective: "To Mend And Defend." That had made him intensely proud of her. He loved her for who she was and what she stood for, not because she was attractive.

(Truly a credit to the Collective,) he thought as he paced. 

Then he stopped and sighed again. He yearned to shield her, to 'Mend and Defend' her himself, but she was full-grown, and she could look after herself. He knew she was their last hope to snag the Net Wide hackers, which is what they called themselves. But that didn't stop him from trying to shelter her . . . 

"Cursors and crashes . . .I don' want ta send you into peril—but Ah know you're the only Guardian who can get a' hold of them! User, what am Ah sending you into, darlin'?" Knowing there was no other alternative, the heavy-hearted Prime Guardian sent for the Guardian of Shadows . . .

A few nanos later…

"You sent for me, Prime Guardian?"

Turbo raised his head from the raw printouts on his desk, carefully hiding his pleasure at seeing her there. User! How beautiful and mature she had become! Now five feet nine inches, she stood there before him, in full Guardian blues, a curious look on her lovely face, her hair hanging down to her calves in a loosely bound cascade of bronze, her soft, rose pink lips, pale golden skin, her slim, strong body, her deceptively gentle mahogany gold eyes fixed on him: a far cry from the young, tomboyish, yet sedate cadet she had once been. Turbo firmly wrenched himself away from the half woven fantasies that she standing in front of him had unsuspectingly formed in his mind and forced himself to concentrate at the task at hand.

"Yeah, Ah did send for you, Guardian Shadowblade. You don' need to be so formal with me." 

Janelle let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Sir, you outrank me by a significant margin." 

Turbo laughed heartily at that. Another reason why he loved her: she could always draw a laugh out of him. Then he quieted, knowing that what he was sending her into could get her deleted…but there was no one else . . . Janelle looked closely at him, realizing this was grim indeed. 

"Turbo—this is pretty serious, isn't it?"

"Yes, Guardian, this is a terrible situation. Six Guardians were sent to capture the Net Wide hackers…but none of them succeeded. The hackers are aided by unknown Viral technology—but none o' the others that Ah sent were able to identify it." 

"Damn it! So that's why they all came back looking like they had a run in with a random slicing unit!"

Janelle's thick, sleek bronze hair flared out and upward immediately into the stiff black spines streaked with red—her eyes changing from kind mahogany gold to a fiery, fierce crimson. Turbo suppressed his immediate reaction—sweep her up in his arms and calm her down the best way a man knew how. She was blessed with a gift that made her enemies tremble in fear and amazed her friends and family—but it aroused the love and ardor of the one sprite that was sitting right in front of her. Turbo was very grateful for the fact that he was sitting behind a big desk. 

"Calm down, Guardian Shadowblade. Now, Ah managed to get some information from Feng and Drake before they were taken into the critical care wing. The Net Wide hackers were last seen in the system of Vector Seven. There are nine of them: eight sprites, one viral binome." 

"A viral—even a binome—leading them??? This is bad---very bad."

Turbo snorted, then he started laughing when he recognized the trademark line of Guardian 452: or Bob. Janelle looked confused then she too caught on and started to snicker. Then Janelle snapped back to her senses. "So—typically I'm the so called 'big gun' huh?" she asked, not unkindly. 

Turbo looked up startled.  "User, no! Its well—Janelle, two veterans, both of 'em with their keytools, were unable to stop 'em. You're our last hope. They didn't get the portal codes, but they could make another grab at 'em and well…" 

A predatory smirk slid over her pretty face as her eyes and hair changed. 

"Say no more, Turbo honey. Those hackers are gonna be sorry they ever messed with the Collective. Besides…Feng and Drake were my game teachers…and the arrogant ASCII's are gonna wish they had never heard of the 'Guardian of Shadows'." 

Turbo forced himself to calm down at her endearing remark, rose and crossed the room to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just be careful out there for me, will ya? Ah nearly lost two veterans—and Ah sure as hell don' want t'lose you!" 

She turned to look at him and he leaned close and gently kissed her forehead. She blinked, looking confused, and then she smiled. 

"I'll be back, don't worry about me," she said with a soft chuckle as she lightly kissed his cheek, smiled, then she gently pulled herself free and turned to go. In a flash of golden light- she used Chaos Control and vanished . . . 

Location: Supercomputer; Guardian Academy

Current Time: Five micros just after the capture

Janelle sighed in relief. At long last, the hunt was over. She had already turned her prisoners over to a few other Guardians and looked up to where the Guardian Academy was and she grinned in relief. Home sweet home. She smiled when her friend Iona Delta, now a Guardian weapons trainer came up to her. 

"Shadowblade! Damn, it's good to have you home!" "You said it." They embraced for a long nano. 

"So . . . "

"Mission accomplished." Janelle smirked. 

Iona grinned until she saw the cut on Janelle's arm. "Spammit! How did you get slashed?" 

"It was a viral dagger of some kind. I heard it and I Chaos Speared it out of the air, but one of the shards caught me. I healed the infection but I guess I forgot about the cut." Janelle frowned. 

"I need to report to Prime Turbo, right now." 

Iona's eyes narrowed. " I hate to coin a phrase from Bob, but . . . This is bad?"

Janelle nodded in grim assent. "Very bad."


End file.
